As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One subsystem of an information handling system is a Basic Input/Output System (BIOS), which is often the first application executed by an information handling system upon start-up. Among other things, the BIOS loads a bootloader and an operating system during startup and is often responsible for critical functions of the information handling system. The BIOS is often constructed from multiple executable images, each having specific functionality. If a hacker or other bad actor were to determine the general functionality of a particular section of the BOIS binary code, the hacker might more easily reverse-engineer the code to expose an attack surface or reveal a vulnerability of the BIOS.